The present invention relates generally to wheel end systems for use in a vehicle, and more particularly relates to a wheel end disconnect system for use in an automotive vehicle.
Torque distribution systems in automotive vehicles have been known for many years. The torque distribution systems are designed for a variety of different vehicles such as rearwheel drive vehicles, front wheel drive vehicles, and even four wheel or all wheel drive vehicles, in the latter two configurations the front wheels and/or the rear wheels are engaged to be driven by the drivetrain as required. In an all wheel drive or four wheel drive vehicle torque maybe delivered to a wheel at a fixed percentage or in an on demand manner. There are currently known many types of engagement systems that will engage a wheel to the drivetrain thus sending torque to the wheel. In four wheel drive systems generally one axle either the front or rear is the primary driven axle. In most cases the rear axle is the primary driven axle. The front axle is engaged and is the recipient of torque or power when need be or at a fixed percentage generally well below that of the rear primary driven axle. Some of these engagement systems engage the front wheels of a four wheel drive system only when the front axle is under power from the drivetrain system and systematically disengage the wheels when the front axle is idle and is not needed to deliver power for the vehicle. The disengagement of the front wheels from the front axle and drivetrain system will prevent deliberate rotation of the front axle as a result of the front wheels being driven as the vehicle is propelled.
Many prior art wheel end disconnect systems are primarily used in four wheel drive vehicles and can be used in either a front wheel or a rear wheel of a four wheel drive drivetrain system depending on which wheel is the primary driven axle. Many of these four wheel drive vehicles have a disconnect hub system where the vehicle has a support coupled to the frame of the vehicle defining a bearing for the hub and the wheel is mounted laterally outward on the vehicle from the support. These prior art disconnect hub systems generally are mounted laterally outward from the support within the confines of the center of the wheel. These prior art devices also have units which extended laterally outward beyond the vehicle to house the operating mechanism necessary to provide the disconnect feature to the wheel end. These parts generally have reduced diameters thus requiring heavier elements to transmit the necessary torque to the wheel under the driving conditions. Furthermore, these prior art systems have expensive design considerations such as bearing sets and supports needed to have the hubs operate under all on and off road vehicle conditions while also being cognizant of vehicle operators desire for better gas mileage and quieter operation. The prior art systems also have a problem with the side shaft connection to the wheel hub or spindle. Generally, a long extension is used to insert into a spindle and then the long extension is secured in a clip to the spindle. This long extension creates increased weight and also difficulty in inserting the wheel end unit onto the side shaft of the vehicle because of the angles and limited space available for installation procedures during manufacture of the vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved wheel end disconnect system that reduces the weight of the wheel end disconnect system while also supplying stronger and more robust parts that reduce the complexity and time necessary for installation into the wheel end system for the drivetrain of a vehicle.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved wheel end system for a vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved side shaft having a reduced neck portion extending from one end thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a wheel end disconnect system that is easier to install, has a reduction in weight and provides for a more robust system and connection to a side shaft.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a more simplified connection device between the side shaft of the drivetrain system and the spindle or wheel hub of the automotive vehicle.
To achieve the fore going objects a wheel end for use in a vehicle is disclosed. The wheel end includes a side shaft wherein the side shaft has an appendage on one end thereof. The side shaft also includes a cylindrical cavity in the appendage. The wheel end also includes a spindle arranged around the appendage. A knuckle is arranged around a portion of the spindle and a portion of the side shaft. The wheel end includes a fastener secured between the spindle and the appendage. The fastener of the wheel end is a shoulder bolt.
One advantage of the present invention is a new and improved wheel end disconnect system for use in a vehicle.
Another advantage of the present invention is a wheel end system that has reduced weight.
Still another advantage of the present invention is a wheel end system that reduces installation time and complexity for manufacturers.
Still another advantage of the present invention is a more robust connection between a side shaft and the wheel end unit.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the reduced costs for the side shaft end.